Zhen Ji's Feelings: Shallow Legend or True Love
by SilentNinja
Summary: Parody to Sakura's confession 'lies' to Naruto in Naruto 469. Zhen Ji gathers the Dynasty Warriors in a meeting to discuss her untold confession to Cao Pi. In the midst of the confession, do we really need pairing wars in 3kingdoms? DIRECTORS CUT VERSION
1. Zhen Ji's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own DW and 3kingdoms, yet both games are from Koei.

A/N: ROFL! Did anyone read Naruto 469? Well, this fic is a parody to it with the key 3kingdoms characters I've studied the most with their Dynasty Warriors personalities matching the shallowness of the pairings the franchise did compare to its historical counterpart. One such Three Kingdoms pairing so swallow and hypocrite (no offense to anyone who is shipping the pairing I'm comparing to the INFAMOUS Naruto x Sakura pairing). I know doing this one shot can be reputation threaten in the DW/3k fanfiction community, but don't blame me, blame the historians, blame Koei, and the era itself. There are a couple characters who are Anti Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji in this fic and some support the other pairing I'm writing about. Even thought, Sakura and Zhen Ji are two different people.

After this, I'll get back to writing a one shot on Zhen Ji, The Poverty Heroine.

Zhen Ji's Feelings: Shallow Legend or True Love

* * *

_At the Koei building…._

"Everyone, I have brought you all here to know the untold confession of my relationship with Cao Pi," Zhen Ji announced.

The group murmur and some groaned, 'aw not another Wei ist discussion'. Zhao Yun is the only one puzzled by the sudden call of gathering in this meeting. He never knew Zhen Ji hides something from him.

"I'll give you two minutes scantily clad whore, because this topic is uninteresting," Sun Shang Xiang glares at Zhen Ji giving the hated look.

"This IS interesting. Will the confession be genuine?" Zhang He gave an elegant glance.

"Boring…." Sima Yi snorted.

"You leave secrets behind my back, Fu?" Cao Pi looks confused by the announcement.

"There's more to this woman's mystery than her beauty after all…" Cao Cao said in mischief.

"Pi, when I first saw you, my heart sunken. The deep feeling of this attraction to you at first sight was eligible, so dramatic, so poetic…." Zhen Ji let out her passionate sigh.

"I feel the same way too. Why is this so secretive? I knew you will fall in love with me because I can really give you what you want," Cao Pi not surprised that Zhen Ji felt the same way on that fated first meet after Cao Cao took Ye.

_At the other room…_

"Well, Xi. It looks like she doesn't feel the same way with you after all. Almost 5 years of marriage and she never respond to your love because you weren't her ideal husband. It's better we left that two faced whore with mother," Yuan Shang said.

"…………" Yuan Xi took no pity to the confession.

Yuan Shao look at his wife disappointedly and spoke, "Why did you give that girl away to Cao Cao's son?! It's an insult to our family honor!"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I thought Cao Cao will take our lives so I bargained her for Cao Pi to spar our lives, even thought that boy had fallen in love at first sight and the opportunity couldn't have been more favorable for me. Please forgive me!?" Lady Liu whimpered.

"Damn that magnificent bastard!" Yuan Shao cringed.

"Zijian, you weren't there, but I learnt you admire her a lot," Ding Yi reminded his best friend on the first time he met Zhen Ji at age of thirteen.

"Yes, she's a wonderful kindhearted sister in law, nothing like my despicable brother…but, this is the first time I see her being really happy for that corporate bully whom I'm so ashamed to have as a brother….." Cao Zhi choked.

"Is that good for you or…well I'll leave that up to your imaginary. That jerk made our lives a living hell and it's getting harder to forgive….." Ding Yi muttered.

"It's too late for her to feel that way with him and now that useless, hopeless, stupid whore wanted to be forgiven, wanted to rebuilt their relationship like a dream come true; The Perfect Emperor and his Perfect Empress. What the hell made all this secretive? Cao Pi sought to give her everything a rich bitch wanted and in the end she was the one who rejected him and I put that slander on her relationship with Yuan Xi as if she doesn't truly love Pi Pi the same way. Things in Wei could have been better if that bitch just got her ass into the capital to celebrate with our lord's ascension!" says the wicked Peasant Empress Guo Wang who looked at the HDTV with fuel of hatred for Empress Fodder herself.

"Go mom!" Cao Rui chanted.

"Oh shut up kid….always believing that your mother deserves acknowledgement in our side…" Guo Wang hits her head face palm.

"But, there are people who do, my lady…" Lady Li shrugged.

"I said shut the hell up! It's her fault she didn't realize when we have a bunch of ambitious people and she doesn't gain any favor for her useless methods of harmony and delusion! The lonely rich princess attitude too that's getting annoying in her legends…." Guo Wang scowled and she crossed her arms gazing at the face of her rival.

Cai Wenji and Xin Xinyang on the other hand were offguard by the sudden confession of Zhen Ji's love for Cao Pi to significant forgiveness. Since they know Zhen Ji's hardships better and it's like Lady Zhen just leave that all past and focus on rebuilding because there aren't any other men worthy for her.

"This isn't like her to….lie about her feelings for Cao Pi, Cai Yan," Xin Xianyang stared at the couple on the TV with confused looks.

"Well your father lied about being a Han loyalist instead pledge that bastard's loyalty because Heaven favor Cao Pi," Cai Wenji reminded the moment Cao Pi gained favor for succession and Cao Zhi was left in a state o depression and life crisis and Lady Xin's father brag about what would happen if Zijian had won, the kingdom would be in ruins with that drunk fella.

"I thought she's different from every rich woman I've met with my father….am I wrong now because she's after all the same as the others who just pursuit fame and luxury…?" Xin Xianyang concerned of the once young girl who was a poverty heroine betrays her methods to love Cao Pi the way he wanted it.

"You're smarter than that Xianyang. Luo trying to incite the public by forcing herself to see things into what they are and how the world she lived works. This isn't funny because she believed in righteousness and loathed deceit….in which Cao Pi masked his true colors for to take advantage of Zhen Ji's well thought advice to be supportive to the people and not those men who consult him to abdicate Emperor Xian….. I have no idea what brought her up that false confession. I can understand it's a reason of humor into her portrayal in the Warriors franchise, but in reality did she really want us to forgive that man and acknowledge that love?" Cai Yan sighed heavily and the two Wei females watch what happens next.

_Back in the meeting room…_

"Why didn't you obey my command and go to the capital and join the celebration with me? All my supporters had settle to consider your position of Empress and I wanted nothing more than see the most beautiful woman and the ruler of all China with millions of Chinese bowing to us like mother and father to this land," Cao Pi got off the chair and went up and place his hand on Zhen Ji's.

"I guess….I guess it's my catastrophe. I was just…nervous…that's all. Couldn't believe it's all happening. I didn't mean to make up confusion of being resentful towards it and I really want to be with you forever ruling the people, attending all these trips and seeing the people bow before me and worship me as their sovereign. This is the realization which you have succeed and heaven blessed you and I to watch over the people and the people will love us the way we will love each other forever," Zhen Ji giggled.

"Oh please….an usurper and his whore daring to rob the poor forcing them to bow before their ascend after so much hardships Emperor Xian had and the tragic fate of Empress Fu…..no wonder I'll never understand Zhen Ji's beauty and why it got her all that famous just for that…" Yue Ying shook her head.

"I concur, my wife…" said Zhuge Liang as he took a stare of wrath upon the couple like a wannabe "god of thunder".

"Da and I would be way better than you two when it comes to a royal couple blessed by heaven. The folks at Jiang Dong knew we were meant to rule together, right Da?" Sun Ce turns to his beloved wife who wasn't paying attention rather reading a book than listen to a conversial confession.

"……." Da Qiao gave a warm smile to her chivalrous tiger and resumes her reading.

"Boring….they both won't mean jack unless their heads would be flying with my Sky Piecer! Wait, I don't even have the REAL Sky Piecer, just this double shuriken crap Koei gave me!" Lu Bu yawned.

"Lu Bu, we can rule the land together romantically, don't you understand?" Diao Chan winced.

"It's a waste of time. I want a decent challenge, maybe move out of China after there's no man worthy to beat me" Lu Bu scoffed.

_At the other room…._

"Lu Bu always thinks with his halberd, not his dick! Cao Cao's son on the other hand…." Chen Gong did a facepalm commenting on Lu Bu's IQ in romance relationships.

"Would Lady Zhen really live forever with a tyrannical jerk? Was that ever her life long dream in childhood?" Ding Yi wondered.

"I don't know what to say anymore…." Cao Zhi face saddened and heartbroken.

Meanwhile the Lonely Dragons consist of Deng Zhi, Zhang Yi, and Wei Yan along with Zhao Guang and Fu Qian murmur how this will affect their leader.

"Tell me, she's making all that up, to mess with Zilong's hardships of returning her love since they're far far away from each other thanks to the war?" Zhang Yi urged.

"….." Deng Zhi closed his eyes thinking about what Zhao Yun told him of his past.

"Zhen Ji….lying…" Wei Yan frowned.

"Hey Guang, does the General really love your mother or someone else?" Fu Qian asked.

"It's not my business to dig in his early life affairs, since I was adopted the moment mother was allowed to serve him giving me and Tong a chance to be fathered by someone and watch over," Zhao Guang shrugged.

"He's always mysterious just as most of the soldiers rumored…." Fu Qian muttered.

"He doesn't have to be anymore, now look at what he's feeling over this ever since the Yi Ling opposition," Deng Zhi opened his eyes to see the lord on the HDTV not taking the heist by surprise hind his past turmoil.

_Back in the meeting room…_

"………." Zhao Yun had been staring at Zhen Ji for minutes after the announcement. He did not take his eyes off her. His expression remains soulless, this meeting taken aback by his opinion of women. He's been nagged by his peers to fall in love with any beautiful woman he encountered whether it's Ma Chao's sister, the former wife of a decreased governor, some random mistress he never knew, and yet those qualities challenged his meaning of life. But to share his feelings, his hardships to a woman takes a lot of effort and Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang tried to make it so easy for him to fall in love. How obstinate…..

"Fu dear, I knew you would come to understand why we're mean for each other. It's not the favorite I've chosen, it's the fact that we have a thing in common. We're rich, clean, intelligent, and most of all influential," said Cao Pi.

" Evil…" Yue Ying rolleyed.

"The way I acted during your ascend was uncalled for. I'm sorry to have caused a misunderstanding and bring hardships to Rui and Dongxiang, forgive me my love…" Zhen Ji cooed on her husband's stone cold cheeks.

"I forgive you and will you forgive me for wrongfully putting you to death without a thought of how you're truly feeling? The nervousness of the palace life is indeed a terrifying experience, but once you get the hang of it, it'll be the greatest life a rich woman could have," Cao Pi's lips came closer to engaged with Zhen Ji's red bloosom.

"OMG, I can't take this anymore!! How could she make this any easier for herself to feel the same way as that bastard?? Oh Zhou Yu, you were so much honest with your feelings for me and understand what I truly desire, but why do you have to leave me and follow the same fate as Sun Ce? I love you and I don't want you to die!" Xiao Qiao whined.

"You said it, Xiao. I'm honest with everything and my honor and loyalty to Bofu is immeasurable. I cannot, will not allow Cao Cao's ideals to manipulate your desire for harmony and insult the hardships my best friend conflicted. Heroes sacrifice to give what the people wanted and as much as I hate to die, it was well worth fighting for Jiang Dong independence," Zhou Yu grinned.

"But…but….I desire to live forever with you…" Xiao Qiao choked.

Sun Shang Xiang felt sympathetic for Xiao Qiao's confusion, "Poor Xiao, she isn't that much open to the Lady of War thing despite her plucky attitude compare to her more damsel type sister. Zhou Yu is the heart of Wu, a man with a country more than The Perfect Husband."

"Hahaha, Gongjin you're the best friend I ever had. The real hero who saved Wu and my family from great misfortune! I couldn't live without you my man," Sun Ce gave the cheesiest smile.

"I couldn't live without you, Ce…." Da Qiao sighed.

"Uh…Bros before hoes, Da," Sun Ce shrugged.

"Bros before hos? That's the gayest comment I ever heard…no wonder you two aren't worthy for the Qiaos father always wanted for himself," Cao Pi scoffed.

_At the other room…._

"Zihuan will never understand jieyi…..that's why my military services were over the moment he dethroned the Han Dynasty and embarrassed Zhi," Cao Zhang stared at the HDTV emotionless.

"My evil brother doesn't care about me and yet Zhen Ji would feel the same way as him!! This is madnesss!!!" Cao Zhi winced.

_Back in the meeting…._

"Objection!" Zhou Yu stood up and did a Phoenix Wright pose.

"Gay?! You misunderstand our bond, jerk! I don't care if you have the hottest babe, but don't go attacking the greatest brotherhood in three kingdoms!" Sun Ce collides face to face with Cao Pi as the latter look in amusement.

"You Wu punks don't even compare to big brother's oath. Wu killed Guan Yu and Guan Yu is the catalyst of the 3kingdoms. Man, how dare they go and say they're the greatest, right brother Guan! Zhen Ji is just a useless whore. I ain't taking that confession as a way to make Wei better and Wu are just a bunch of pretty boys with annoying little girls," Zhang Fei loathed.

"Dad…." Xing Cai felt downpour by the comment.

"No, I'm not referring to you princess. You're daddy's little girl," Zhang Fei nervously kept his mouth shut not to let the reflection of his wife come back to flame him for 'kidnapping' her and born Xing Cai.

"Forgive me brother. You didn't have to go insane and avenge my death leaving your destiny of the Han restoration behind….I'm a fraggin idiot in the end," Guan Yu shrugged.

"But, Guan Yu, your death gave our side the greatest sympathization in Chinese history!! If it wasn't your death we couldn't have gain any acknowledgement as the 'good guys' " Liu Bei smiled heartily.

"…………." Zhao Yun reminded himself of Xuande's turn around. The insults to his loyalty to save the Han dynasty, Zhuge Liang's uncalled advice on Liu Feng's suicide that to make things worst on Liu Bei's decision to attack Wu, and Zhang Fei's death. They haven't been looked as "the good guys" since he saved his son for NOTHING and it hurts him the same way it hurts watching Zhen Ji lie.

"Don't forget Ping, I missed him so all the years in my life watching Liu Chan doing…nothing makes my heart broken the most," Xing Cai lock her arms on her true love.

"Well….at least I understand the greatest thing to being a true warrior," Guan Ping shrugged.

"A true warrior doesn't deserve a dishonorable death let along leaving his true love behind," Xing Cai dragged him harder close to her after confessing her love for Ping.

"……" Guan Ping his thoughts were admittedly the same.

"How ludicrous; Shu have the most ridiculous doom and gloom relationships. There's no pity towards rebels who never accept the reality of a dying nation that couldn't be restored. And I come to understand that reality for good, my love," Zhen Ji scoffed.

"Very true, Zhen. It's the consequence of those types of relationships being utterly flawed at best. Not as romantic as some people thought," Cao Pi nodded.

"………" Zhao Yun forced to hear Zhen Ji insult doom and gloom relationships and the tragedy it represented. No woman can escape the tragedies of war and ignore the pains it affects the innocents. She knew this too well, poverty included.

_At the other room…._

"Look who's talking doom and gloom! Zhen Ji's birth right and beauty was her own doom and gloom life! Quit the BS already and admit you rejected Pi and lost his favor bitch! The relationship can't be heal at all!" Guo Wang shouted in fury.

"……" Lady Li frowned.

"Yes it can you wrench! You don't even compare to my mother's superiority let alone ruin her only happiness!" Cao Rui retorted.

"Her happiness you say, Emperor Ming..? Well, I don't think she'll be happy with Cao Pi during his failures as a leader let alone both of you being the Sima family's puppet emperors for the foundation of Jin Dynasty…." Deng Zhi shrugged.

"Even Cao Rui delusional of his mother's marriage to Cao Pi because Yuan Xi doesn't deserve to be the father to give him what he wanted in life….no wonder we should have won the damn First Northern Campaign and let Zhao Yun's side of Zhen Ji's life story come out. Damn Kongming for picking Ma Su…." Wei Yan spoke at his historical self.

_Back in the meeting room again…_

Tensions are getting high as the pairing wars infest. Sun Ce and Da Qiao is the love that could have lived forever, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao is the love that resurface Ce and Da with greater tribulation in Wu history thanks to Chi Bi, Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying is the love of the future with two geeks obviously sharing the same hobbies both portray the teacher and his beloved pupil relationship, Xing Cai and Guan Ping is our understandable doom and gloom relationship second only to….

"What about me? I wish I have the man of my dreams," Sun Shang Xiang felt left out of the pairing wars.

"You have me Shang Xiang!"Liu Bei smiled.

Sun Shang Xiang turned with a darken face and her teeth chances into a hellcat sharpened. Then she let out the fist….

_Outside…._

CRASH!!!!

"HOW THE HELL COULD OUR RELATIONSHIP BE ANY SIGNIFANCE TO THE OTHERS WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART YOU HYPOCRITE!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A FORGIVEN PERSON IN THE END!!! MUCH LESS MY IDEAL HUSBAND ANYMORE YOU ATTENTION WHORING WOMANZIER!!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted as many Koei employees heard the tomboy princess anger of the DW 6 Liu Bei x SSX moments to degrade the Lady of War persona and became a damsel in distress because of the infamous Shu-Wu Jing Zhou drama. Who in Koei can incarnate wrath of the main female in the Three Kingoms novel next to Diao Chan?

"Mahahahaha…..a guy like Liu Bei with a hellcat barely female in my eyes; I feel bad for Shu because they have another doom and gloom romance to worry about my empress" Cao Pi chuckled.

"Hahaha…." Zhen Ji's thoughts are on her rivalry with Sun Shang Xiang, she's very offbeat and Zhen Ji traditional. Shang Xiang with the wrong man and it's amusing how easy life is being the perfect woman.

"………" Zhao Yun doesn't get the humor on Shang Xiang's behavior since Liu Bei was ignorant of his feelings for a girl he barely knows.

"You two think you'll win the pairing wars by having the favorable rich life and stealing the Imperial government?! Then what if…." Sun Shang Xiang went next to where Zhao Yun is sitting and sat on his lap, "this man here is my only chance of a perfect couple against you two!?"

"WHAT!!" All of the Wu guys unison except Zhou Yu who was quiet and disappointed.

_At the other room…._

"……." Everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that guy?! That's ridiculous, he's just a mere brute and I don't understand why he's being praised," Guo Wang wiggled her hand on the HDTV appearance of Zhao Yun.

Deng Zhi did a facepalm, Zhao Guang reminded how Zhao Yun felt when Shang Xiang left and his mother Lady Fan's jealousy of Sun Shang Xiang growing up a Lady of War, Wei Yan and Zhang Yi gave the "WTF expression and Fu Qian felt so angry because Shang Xiang one of the reasons Wu broke the alliance and killed his father in Yi Ling.

"I thought about writing a romantic poem of him, but it'll make the men in Wei jealous and upset," Cai Wenji grinned and Xin Xianyang thought about what her father opinion on Zhao Yun as 'The Bum from the Mountain'.

"The Bum from the Mountain with Sun Jian's annoying female neanderthal, since when is this canon?!" Yuan Shao look shocked. He never thought Zhao Yun's 'influence' can attract Sun Jian's daughter.

"So, Zilong got himself a hotty after all and she's barely femine. It's no use falling in love with that guy. Right, Xi?" Yuan Shang taunted and turns to see his older brother still have his eyes on Zhen Ji on the TV.

_Back in the meeting room…_

"Do you really have feelings for Liu Chan's life saver?" Sun Quan questioned his sister on Zhao Yun. He's the one who use Sun Shang Xiang's marriage to Liu Bei as a plan to get closer to the Liu Bei army in the Jing Zhou affairs.

"…….." the face of Sun Quan makes Zhao Yun want to puke more than anyone who takes him the wrong way.

"Of course, at least he's not a crybaby like Liu Bei and he's more courageous, wiser, stronger, and Liu Bei. Who cares if Liu Bei a descendant of a dead kingdom nobody cares anymore, what I want is the perfect man and Zhao Yun should have been the one choosing to marry me for the alliance," Sun Shang Xiang cooed on Zhao Yun's emotionless face. He did not return the feeling.

"I don't love you that way! I'm not a selfish person like you're making yourself out to be….!" Zhao Yun scowled.

"You don't…like…influential women??" Shang Xiang said with a nervous smile.

"That's not it. When I tried to convince you to stay, you just act livid because something might have happened to your mother, but trying to restrain you and learn to endure your concerns with your mother is hell. You….insulted my feelings for you, I don't want to make enemies with Jiang Dong much less have you kill yourself, but you took the bait that your brother tried to take advantage of how we feel about you. I accept your tomboy lifestyle, but you misunderstand my concerns and Liu Bei's. We are not a couple…." Zhao Yun emotionlessly retorted.

"Ooo, I didn't know Zhao Yun was a cold person. Wow, Shang Xiang, he stabbed you hard haha, Ow!" Gan Ning got elbowed by Ling Tong and everyone in Wu except Zhou Tai and Sun Quan glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Ning! Shang Xiang never understands Zhao Yun's feelings and it's partially her fault we became enemies with them for the wrong reasons. Don't get me wrong, Shang Xiang deserves happiness, but we never knew there was a guy so bright and positive of her back there she rejected," Ling Tong scold.

"Can't you forgive me?!" Sun Shang Xiang whimpered.

"I forgive you, but it's best someone from Wu may be more suitable to be your true love," Zhao Yun sighed and return his gaze on Zhen Ji.

"He's better off being loner, than complete with a pairing like Zhen Ji x Cao Pi," Sima Yi rolleyed.

"Of course, it's the only logical pairing in three kingdoms next to….hmmm" Xu Zhu tries to come up with other pairings to complete with Cao Pi x Zhen Ji.

"My wife Bian Ling and myself," Cao Cao nodded.

"You have a lot of women, cousin," Xiahou Dun muttered.

"But nothing can beat Lady Zhen, the best daughter in law I could have," Cao Cao saluted Zhen Ji as are all the Wei generals.

"Pi, because of our relationship, there are many folk tales and opera theatres about us. Not many could like Shu Han without a perfect couple and Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying not that romantic. Wu is our only true competitor in love, but Sun Shang Xiang don't really love Liu Bei, the Qiaos with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu is all doom and gloom. Nothing can stop our love, my Emperor!" Zhen Ji take out two glasses and pour her husband's favorite wine and the two did the grace.

_At the other room…._

"I'm so going to kill that bitch for pretending to be me…!" Guo Wang growled.

Da Ji suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

"Zhen Ji wished she was truly a greedy, snobby, overconfident, and deceitful woman with ambitions. No wonder that fool Nu Wa went to Wei just to see the incarnation of her daughter and Cao Cao…" Da Ji shook her head amused.

_Back in the meeting room….._

"Do Three Kingdom ever need any pairing wars….?" Zhang Liao put the question on everyone's faces.

"If we need one, then there's already no contest. I must realize no pairing can stand a chance against Cao Pi and myself. I truly love Cao Pi and he deserves me, no one else," Zhen Ji glared at Zhang Liao to keep him from not bring up Diao Chan x Zhang Liao against the duo.

"Sorry for the infuriation my lady, just asking…(geez, nobody wants to bring up my relationship with Diao Chan)" Zhang Liao muttered after thought.

"My wife and I can complete!" Ma Chao came to Shu pairings defense.

"Hahahaah! You left your first wife for dead idiot," Cao Pi clapped and laugh so hard at Xi Liang's number one knucklehead general.

"No further questions?" Zhen Ji scanned the group as they all stare at her and Zihuan.

"So that's how it is……" Zhao Yun got up and walked to Zhen Ji.

"……" Cao Pi chance his face of amusement, to a serious glare.

"If this is the true meaning of love, savior it by all means. After all, it takes one rich woman and one rich man to form love by being in a favorable position and there for each other," Zhao Yun said.

"You wish you had someone like Zhen Ji. Care to explain on Lady Fan or did you really ditch her?" Cao Pi gave a mischief look at his rival.

"If I had ditched her, Tong and Guang wouldn't have any child support, so I adopted them thanks to…them" Zhao Yun pointed at Zhuge Liang and the hole in the window that is Liu Bei after Sun Shang Xiang punched him out of the Koei building.

"So, it takes those men nagging or their consult to support that woman's two boys and take the city. How could that complete with us?" Cao Pi crossed his arms waiting for the point.

"Lady Fan a woman I barely know compare to Lady Zhen who is a woman you barely know. Lady Fan was a former wife of a dead lord, Zhen Ji's the same, and does that make sense in competition?" Zhao Yun asked.

"You're referring to my reasons in life looking for the perfect woman by taking a beauty from another man. Going to war for a woman is one thing, gaining influence is another. Compare to you, your influence don't compare to mine, but that woman on the other hand is questionable compare to Zhen Ji," Cao Pi twitched his left eyebrow figuring out what all this proves.

"I can't believe this meeting is trying to encourage pairing wars in a despicable era!! So, if Zhen Ji's feelings for Cao Pi were very true, the Cao family's fortune, the Han dethronement, and rich people are the only things worth acknowledging in Chinese society!! Hell even we're forced to acknowledge Qin Shihuang Di as the ideal world government to rule us all!" Zhao Yun became livid and the Lonely Dragons in the other room could know what is pissing Zilong off.

"So, it's life. Do you have a problem with that? Or you just can't accept the reality in this world? Or you just suck at romances and couldn't understand anything that makes you be loved by the woman you desire?" Cao Pi grinned evilly and chuckled.

"Maybe so, maybe I'll admit my life was full of failures and regrets. Maybe I couldn't confess the wife I got that I truly love her because I might have loved someone else or couldn't find the heart to love a woman or couldn't understand what makes Lady Fan fall in love with me when I've learnt she's the wife of a former lord with two boys." Zhao Yun complained.

"Hehehe, she falls in love with you because look at what you are, a handsome man! Cool, well build, and fights!" Cao Pi laughed at his rival's confusion on love.

"........." Zhen Ji finally got Zhao Yun open to challenge Cao Pi on love, just as she planned for this meeting.

"Is that all I'm good for to get a woman to fall in love with me?" Zhao Yun glared at Cao Pi waiting for his opinion on it.

"You fight, you break through countless soldiers, show that never ending chivalry well, but your qualities are limited after all. It appears that woman isn't much of a pairing threat to Zhen Ji and myself. Kind of a shallow relationship you got there Zilong. I feel bad for your taste in women. Zhen Ji here knows my taste in women and I'm the right guy for her," Cao Pi smirked.

"My qualities, limited? Care to elaborate or do I have to get something out of my personality to become interesting for a romance relationship with a woman? Fair enough, Zhen Ji's confession just shows the best kind of love is for a man to give her everything she wanted," Zhao Yun then walk out to the door not before he gave one final glance at Zhen Ji, "If that's true love, then I call it bullshit!!"

He slams the door and everyone were left speechless except Zhen Ji trying to hold back her tears for planning this meeting and Cao Pi laughing so hard at Zhao Yun's paranoid.

"Looks like we won the pairing wars Zhen Ji. Thank you for revealing your confession," Cao Pi smiled.

"………" Zhen Ji looked down on the table reflecting herself trying to hold back those tears. Cao Pi and the rest of the group did not realize that Zhen Ji had this planned as an act by making fun of her relationship with Zihuan.

"Hey Zhu Rong and I can complete with Zhen Ji and Cao Pi," Meng Huo said and everyone look at him like he must be joking.

"Meng Huo, shut the hell up….!" Zhu Rong growled.

_At the hall towards the building exit…_

"Hey Zhao Yun, we're having another party want to join with us? We'll be talking about Samurai Warriors 3!" Yukimura greeted his Warriors Orochi rival.

"I'm so excited that Yuki and I will be fighting together again!" Kuniochi arms locked on Yukimura making the Shinano prince blush.

"Take your party and Samurai Warriors 3 and stick it right up in your ass!!" Zhao Yun uncharacterisacally mocked. Soon the white rider left the Koei building.

The End.


	2. Zhen Ji's POV

Disclaimer: See the previous disclaimer.

A/N: Ok, I may let the true on Zhen Ji's actions from her point of view. Sigh, this is the limit of studying Zhen Ji. So easy to learn, there's an awful biasness on her life with the Cao family, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out she did born Cao Rui at a premature birth which counterfeit Guo Wang's plot of rumors on Cao Rui's birth due to Zhen Ji's isolation of non involvement on Cao Pi's activities to abdicating Emperor Xian on his succession run and the bad treatment of Cao Zhi. Oh, as for Cao Zhi, well those who believed Cao Zhi was Zhen Ji's true love, there's a reason he has to be the main, however those who WANT to believe that Zhao Yun IS Zhen Ji's true love there's a reason Zilong and Zihuan are arguing on Cao Pi's views of a healthy relationship compare to Zilong's concerns of understanding what love means and a woman's freedom….

Zhen Ji's Feelings: Shallow Legend or True Love Directors Cut

* * *

Zhen Ji's POV

At the Koei building….

The morning before I set the meeting, I thought about the fans I've made, my comprehensive biography, Cao Pi's failures, Cao Rui's successes, Guo Wang's death, the Han dethronement, the fall of Wei, Wu, and of course ShuHan. But, that's not all I have been checking through, Zhao Yun's biography and the Lady Fan incident with courtesy of other known relationships in the Three Kingdoms.

I took my seat at the center of the table. Cao Pi sat to the left side of the table near me and Zhao Yun sat far back to the right next to Ma Chao. Taking a deep breath, the people I'm involved in were far more acknowledged exclude Cao Pi. And there's no denying the facts, I'm the least liked woman out of all the DW females in the history. If only the person I wanted to be was a virtuous man who cares about the people and that my family wouldn't concern my choice of who I wanted to be isn't a rich man. So….the meeting I'm about to present is these feelings I should have felt if I were really like my Dynasty Warriors counterpart. Entertaining to say the least, but….

"_I'll give you two minutes scantily clad whore, because this topic is uninteresting," Sun Shang Xiang glares at Zhen Ji giving the hated look._

…………..

This is the most humiliating thing I'll ever do in my whole life. False feelings and forcing the group to see if Cao Pi could be forgiven to rebuild our relationship as two royal people with the only thing in common, we're greedy, spoiled, and ambitious. Oh my, is it surprising Pi Pi?

"_Pi, when I first saw you, my heart sunken. The deep feeling of this attraction to you at first sight was eligible, so dramatic, so poetic…." Zhen Ji let out her passionate sigh. _

If that was the real me speaking from the snobby, spoiled, seductive jackass version I must endure, then I'll tear this spoiled bastard I was forced to marry apart in front of these people who believed I felt like that in real life!

"_I feel the same way too. Why is this so secretive? I knew you will fall in love with me because I can really give you what you want," Cao Pi not surprised that Zhen Ji felt the same way on that fated first meet after Cao Cao took Ye._

Does it even work that way the first time you saw me, Emperor Egomaniac? First of all, when I was married to Yuan Xi, I was cornered by the proposal since most of my youth I've been dealing with poverty. I could care less of Yuan Shao's lying antics and his 400 year bull. I knew all about it from a certain person who lives in the same region as me. I didn't have a choice because these people who suffered poverty and the fact that the northern suburbs of Ji zhou was once on Gongsun Zan's control, needed the support of Yuan Shao for more rations. It made me depressed because I've never thought of wanting to marry that numbskull's son! Now when you're here, I already know about the hideous acts your father caused, Xu Zhou massacre rings the bell darling??

"_Why didn't you obey my command and go to the capital and join the celebration with me? All my supporters had settle to consider your position of Empress and I wanted nothing more than see the most beautiful woman and the ruler of all China with millions of Chinese bowing to us like mother and father to this land," Cao Pi got off the chair and went up and place his hand on Zhen Ji's._

Why should I obey a wannabe tyrant and usurper….. an evil authority that lied to the people dumbass?! You've hurt me deeper and used my advice for wrong purpose; you dare to take advantage of this marriage, my humility, our son and daughter for power! You even had the nerve to degrade Cao Zhi's relationship with his father and cost him the death of his wife, his friends and supporters! Hopefully, those Han loyalist who died and those people from Liu Bei's fraction and Empress Fu can forgive me to even allowing that bastard to gain acknowledgement to the people who suffered years of conflict because of your father's selfish desires….

"_I guess….I guess it's my catastrophe. I was just…nervous…that's all. Couldn't believe it's all happening. I didn't mean to make up confusion of being resentful towards it and I really want to be with you forever ruling the people, attending all these trips and seeing the people bow before me and worship me as their sovereign. This is the realization which you have succeed and heaven blessed you and I to watch over the people and the people will love us the way we will love each other forever," Zhen Ji giggled._

In reality, I knew the palace life was full of crap due to bad people manipulating the court and palace eunuchs taking advantage of the consort clan and child emperors! I wasn't never this stupid, clueless, and annoying whore who wants more…..do you understand that Cao Pi?

"_Oh please….an usurper and his whore daring to rob the poor forcing them to bow before their ascend after so much hardships Emperor Xian had and the tragic fate of Empress Fu…..no wonder I'll never understand Zhen Ji's beauty and why it got her all that famous just for that…" Yue Ying shook her head._

"_I concur, my wife…" said Zhuge Liang as he took a stare of wrath upon the couple like a wannabe "god of thunder"._

Those two….they knew each other from the very beginning. It makes me lonely to see their relationship became true and famous for their knowledge of craftsmanship together and Lady Huang was a student of him, how adorable. I honestly wanted my relationship to be like that.

Does my childhood achievement matter anymore….?

"_Da and I would be way better than you two when it comes to a royal couple blessed by heaven. The folks at Jiang Dong knew we were meant to rule together, right Da?" Sun Ce turns to his beloved wife who wasn't paying attention rather reading a book than listen to a controversial confession._

Because you are Jiang Dong's Zhao Yun and Da is Jiang Dong's Zhen Ji silly. It's a shame you died too soon leaving Da and your family tree gone up in smoke. I don't think my relationship with Cao Pi can complete with the two of you.

"_Boring….they both won't mean jack unless their heads would be flying with my Sky Piercer! Wait, I don't even have the REAL Sky Piercer, just this double shuriken crap Koei gave me!" Lu Bu yawned._

"_Lu Bu, we can rule the land together romantically, don't you understand?" Diao Chan winced._

"_It's a waste of time. I want a decent challenge, maybe move out of China after there's no man worthy to beat me" Lu Bu scoffed._

Thank Heaven or God, unless the True God was watching my sad life. Lu Bu is not worthy to me and Diao Chan is the anti thesis of my historical existence.

"………_." Zhao Yun had been staring at Zhen Ji for minutes after the announcement. He did not take his eyes off her. His expression remains soulless, this meeting taken aback by his opinion of women. He's been nagged by his peers to fall in love with any beautiful woman he encountered whether it's Ma Chao's sister, the former wife of a decreased governor, some random mistress he never knew, and yet those qualities challenged his meaning of life. But to share his feelings, his hardships to a woman takes a lot of effort and Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang tried to make it so easy for him to fall in love. How obstinate….._

Zilong is staring at me. He knew what I'm up to and why I'm doing this. Seeing Chang Shan is like seeing a reflection of Cao Pi in the dark mirror and it's not even a coincidence. Why am I calling Zilong Chang Shan? I heard of him and even get to know that man since my childhood.

"_Fu dear, I knew you would come to understand why we're mean for each other. It's not the favorite I've chosen; it's the fact that we have a thing in common. We're rich, clean, intelligent, and most of all influential," said Cao Pi._

I'll pretend you know me for who I should have been dumbass. Congratulations, both of us are the laughingstock of Chinese culture.

" _Evil…" Yue Ying rolleyed._

Yeah, that's the only way people will understand our relationship, you go girl!

"_The way I acted during your ascend was uncalled for. I'm sorry to have caused a misunderstanding and bring hardships to Rui and Dongxiang, forgive me my love…" Zhen Ji cooed on her husband's stone cold cheeks._

Guo Wang's bad rumors to cause a disruption on our relationship was false, but it did raise the suspicion of my behavior when I heard you forced the Han Emperor to step down instead of the ONLY way that can save our relationship and end this war the people suffered is giving the damn power back to him you dumbass spoiled ex husband. The cold hands of my beauty you lusted for will be the last time you feel when I crush your throat! Oh and it's believable that I gave birth to Cao Rui at a premature birth.

"_I forgive you and will you forgive me for wrongfully putting you to death without a thought of how you're truly feeling? The nervousness of the palace life is indeed a terrifying experience, but once you get the hang of it, it'll be the greatest life a rich woman could have," Cao Pi's lips came closer to engaged with Zhen Ji's red blossom._

You never gave me a choice Cao Pi! You must be held accountable for my death! Forgiven was made so easy because of this alternate personification I acted for the stake of my so called fans who liked me for that. However, I can NEVER forgive you. I've waited and waited to be free from your vile fantasies. The scent of my red lips and snowy white olive face is the last thing you'll smell me.

"_OMG, I can't take this anymore!! How could she make this any easier for herself to feel the same way as that bastard?? Oh Zhou Yu, you were so much honest with your feelings for me and understand what I truly desire, but why do you have to leave me and follow the same fate as Sun Ce? I love you and I don't want you to die!" Xiao Qiao whined._

"_You said it, Xiao. I'm honest with everything and my honor and loyalty to Bofu is immeasurable. I cannot, will not allow Cao Cao's ideals to manipulate your desire for harmony and insult the hardships my best friend conflicted. Heroes sacrifice to give what the people wanted and as much as I hate to die, it was well worth fighting for Jiang Dong independence," Zhou Yu grinned._

"_But…but….I desire to live forever with you…" Xiao Qiao choked._

_Sun Shang Xiang felt sympathetic for Xiao Qiao's confusion, "Poor Xiao, she isn't that much open to the Lady of War thing despite her plucky attitude compare to her more damsel type sister. Zhou Yu is the heart of Wu, a man with a country more than The Perfect Husband."_

"_Hahaha, Gongjin you're the best friend I ever had. The real hero who saved Wu and my family from great misfortune! I couldn't live without you my man," Sun Ce gave the cheesiest smile._

"_I couldn't live without you, Ce…." Da Qiao sighed._

"_Uh…Bros before hoes, Da," Sun Ce shrugged._

"_Bros before hos? That's the gayest comment I ever heard…no wonder you two aren't worthy for the Qiaos father always wanted for himself," Cao Pi scoffed._

That's an example of a healthy relationship. Well matched and correspond, Zihuan our relationship is nothing like that….

"_Objection!" Zhou Yu stood up and did a Phoenix Wright pose._

"_Gay?! You misunderstand our bond, jerk! I don't care if you have the hottest babe, but don't go attacking the greatest brotherhood in three kingdoms!" Sun Ce collides face to face with Cao Pi as the latter look in amusement._

That's the only thing my ex husband can understand about brotherhood and he takes me for an example of being manly in a sexist way. Acting and loving you the way you wanted is making the forgiveness easier and easier……my hatred for you is impotent.

"_You Wu punks don't even compare to big brother's oath. Wu killed Guan Yu and Guan Yu is the catalyst of the 3kingdoms. Man, how dare they go and say they're the greatest, right brother Guan! Zhen Ji is just a useless whore. I ain't taking that confession as a way to make Wei better and Wu are just a bunch of pretty boys with annoying little girls," Zhang Fei loathed._

"_Dad…." Xing Cai felt downpour by the comment._

"_No, I'm not referring to you princess. You're daddy's little girl," Zhang Fei nervously kept his mouth shut not to let the reflection of his wife come back to flame him for 'kidnapping' her and born Xing Cai._

"_Forgive me brother. You didn't have to go insane and avenge my death leaving your destiny of the Han restoration behind….I'm a fraggin idiot in the end," Guan Yu shrugged._

"_But, Guan Yu, your death gave our side the greatest sympathization in Chinese history!! If it wasn't your death we couldn't have gain any acknowledgement as the 'good guys' " Liu Bei smiled heartily._

"…………_." Zhao Yun reminded himself of Xuande's turn around. The insults to his loyalty to save the Han dynasty, Zhuge Liang's uncalled advice on Liu Feng's suicide that to make things worst on Liu Bei's decision to attack Wu, and Zhang Fei's death. They haven't been looked as "the good guys" since he saved his son for NOTHING and it hurts him the same way it hurts watching Zhen Ji lie._

Zhao Yun…..

"_Don't forget Ping, I missed him so all the years in my life watching Liu Chan doing…nothing made =65 my heart broken the most," Xing Cai lock her arms on her true love._

"_Well….at least I understand the greatest thing to being a true warrior," Guan Ping shrugged._

"_A true warrior doesn't deserve a dishonorable death let along leaving his true love behind," Xing Cai dragged him harder close to her after confessing her love for Ping._

"……" _Guan Ping his thoughts were admittedly the same._

"_How ludicrous; Shu have the most ridiculous doom and gloom relationships. There's no pity towards rebels who never accept the reality of a dying nation that couldn't be restored. And I come to understand that reality for good, my love," Zhen Ji scoffed._

"_Very true, Zhen. It's the consequence of those types of relationships being utterly flawed at best. Not as romantic as some people thought," Cao Pi nodded._

"………" _Zhao Yun forced to hear Zhen Ji insult doom and gloom relationships and the tragedy it represented. No woman can escape the tragedies of war and ignore the pains it affects the innocents. She knew this too well, poverty included._

Our relationship has a lot of flaws, Zihuan. I can see where Shu's struggles are coming from. Guan Yu's death, Wu secretly ally with your father to get the province without losing the possibility to renew their alliance with Shu and it pains me to see good people continuing to be victimized by the deceptions of bad people. But that's war isn't it? And war is a disease to good people. I'm feeling this doom and gloom my entire 16 years of marriage surrounded by bad people who been allege with you to dethrone DongHan. As I lose favor to you Cao Pi, I'm losing faith in ever winning my freedom. Zilong…..

"_What about me? I wish I have the man of my dreams," Sun Shang Xiang felt left out of the pairing wars._

"_You have me Shang Xiang!"Liu Bei smiled._

News flash Shang Xiang, men won't allow us to get the man of our dreams. You obey their choice and endure the one you never met and known. The cruelty and treachery of men in our era is prosperous and the only love they understand is giving them heirs and boost their egos.

Sun Shang Xiang turned with a darken face and her teeth chances into a hellcat sharpened. Then she let out the fist….

_Outside…._

_CRASH!!!!_

"_HOW THE HELL COULD OUR RELATIONSHIP BE ANY SIGNIFANCE TO THE OTHERS WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART YOU HYPOCRITE!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A FORGIVEN PERSON IN THE END!!! MUCH LESS MY IDEAL HUSBAND ANYMORE YOU ATTENTION WHORING WOMANZIER!!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted as many Koei employees heard the tomboy princess anger of the DW 6 Liu Bei x SSX moments to degrade the Lady of War persona and became a damsel in distress because of the infamous Shu-Wu Jing Zhou drama. Who in Koei can incarnate wrath of the main female in the Three Kingoms novel next to Diao Chan?_

Love sucks back then doesn't it, Lady Sun?

"_Mahahahaha…..a guy like Liu Bei with a hellcat barely female in my eyes; I feel bad for Shu because they have another doom and gloom romance to worry about my empress" Cao Pi chuckled._

Tomboys were a rare taste back then, I feel bad for Sun Shang Xiang and Cao Pi doesn't care about tomboys only if they're willing to do what he wants them to do, just like what Liu Bei going to do with Shang Xiang. Must be hard to endure arrange marriages against your own will.

"………" _Zhao Yun doesn't get the humor on Shang Xiang's behavior since Liu Bei was ignorant of his feelings for a girl he barely knows._

Zilong knew what she's going through, the mark of understanding women.

"_You two think you'll win the pairing wars by having the favorable rich life and stealing the Imperial government?! Then what if…." Sun Shang Xiang went next to where Zhao Yun is sitting and sat on his lap, "this man here is my only chance of a perfect couple against you two!?"_

"_WHAT!!" All of the Wu guys unison except Zhou Yu who was quiet and disappointed._

Fangirl bait.

"_Do you really have feelings for Liu Chan's life saver?" Sun Quan questioned his sister on Zhao Yun. He's the one who use Sun Shang Xiang's marriage to Liu Bei as a plan to get closer to the Liu Bei army in the Jing Zhou affairs._

"……_.." the face of Sun Quan makes Zhao Yun want to puke more than anyone who takes him the wrong way._

Women having feelings for a man they barely know is a sexist attempt of making them look idiotic and wanting to rush in a family life. Sun Shang Xiang making herself look like an idiot chasing after Zhao Yun. Their relationship has strong fandom response, but I couldn't find the logic between the two except they have a fighting philosopher and the heart of a soldier.

"_Of course, at least he's not a crybaby like Liu Bei and he's more courageous, wiser, stronger, and Liu Bei. Who cares if Liu Bei a descendant of a dead kingdom nobody cares anymore, what I want is the perfect man and Zhao Yun should have been the one choosing to marry me for the alliance," Sun Shang Xiang cooed on Zhao Yun's emotionless face. He did not return the feeling._

"_I don't love you that way! I'm not a selfish person like you're making yourself out to be….!" Zhao Yun scowled._

Poor poor, Zilong. Now you know how I feel with Cao Pi. We're getting humiliated by bad chemistry from those relationships because we share ONE, only ONE thing in common. Does it look like you're proud of killing these soldiers who were being manipulated by Cao Cao fighting for him to save the Han Dynasty which includes mercilessly killing innocent people along the way who refuse to abide evil authority time after time since the Ennuchs regime? Hell no! Sun Shang Xiang may have mistaking you out to be that kind of man if she fights along side with you.

"_You don't…like…influential women??" Shang Xiang said with a nervous smile._

That's not what he mean girl.

"_That's not it. When I tried to convince you to stay, you just act livid because something might have happened to your mother, but trying to restrain you and learn to endure your concerns with your mother is hell. You….insulted my feelings for you, I don't want to make enemies with Jiang Dong much less have you kill yourself, but you took the bait that your brother tried to take advantage of how we feel about you. I accept your tomboy lifestyle, but you misunderstand my concerns and Liu Bei's. We are not a couple…." Zhao Yun emotionlessly retorted._

Translation: He doesn't acknowledge my marriage to Cao Pi and believed I am the victim of Cao Pi's ambitions to legalize the abdication of Emperor Xian and a soon to be dead Han loyalist. So Sun Shang Xiang's situation is as bad as it get compare to mine.

"_Ooo, I didn't know Zhao Yun was a cold person. Wow, Shang Xiang, he stabbed you hard haha, Ow!" Gan Ning got elbowed by Ling Tong and everyone in Wu except Zhou Tai and Sun Quan glared at him._

"_This isn't funny, Ning! Shang Xiang never understands Zhao Yun's feelings and it's partially her fault we became enemies with them for the wrong reasons. Don't get me wrong, Shang Xiang deserves happiness, but we never knew there was a guy so bright and positive of her back there she rejected," Ling Tong scold._

I can understand his feelings. I can be Zhao Yun's healer.

"_Can't you forgive me?!" Sun Shang Xiang whimpered._

"_I forgive you, but it's best someone from Wu may be more suitable to be your true love," Zhao Yun sighed and return his gaze on Zhen Ji._

Like that Zhou Yu guy I've heard about. Cao Pi wants me to believe Zhou Yu a petty man, but his methods to opposing the Cao family were right. I can see Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Yu as a couple or someone resembles a bit like Zhou Yu. Lu Xun perhaps?

"_He's better off being loner than complete with a pairing like Zhen Ji x Cao Pi," Sima Yi rolleyed._

In Dynasty Warriors.

"_Of course, it's the only logical pairing in three kingdoms next to….hmmm" Xu Zhu tries to come up with other pairings to complete with Cao Pi x Zhen Ji._

"_My wife Bian Ling and myself," Cao Cao nodded._

"_You have a lot of women, cousin," Xiahou Dun muttered._

"_But nothing can beat Lady Zhen, the best daughter in law I could have," Cao Cao saluted Zhen Ji as are all the Wei generals._

In Dynasty Warriors, I rock. But historically, I'm nothing like that and Lady Bian and I are two completely different people. We both look like rich women, but Bian was actually full of herself and seeing father in law and herself makes me wonder why I missed my real family who aren't greedy grits and understand what I've wanted to be. Cao Pi wants me to be like his dear mother. The dumbass….

"_Pi, because of our relationship, there are many folk tales and opera theatres about us. Not many could like Shu Han without a perfect couple and Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying not that romantic. Wu is our only true competitor in love, but Sun Shang Xiang don't really love Liu Bei, the Qiaos with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu is all doom and gloom. Nothing can stop our love, my Emperor!" Zhen Ji takes out two glasses and pours her husband's favorite wine and the two did the grace._

I know this makes people like Wei more in Dynasty Warriors. Our relationship there is unrivaled unless you include the perfect yaoi couple Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. In the novel, I'm a damsel in distress and Luo Guanzhong doesn't care because I have to be portrayed a cowardly whore whose beauty saved my own life making me look the lesser of the two evils. My life was in ruins by the time I gave birth to Cao Rui. But, nothing makes me happier than see my son grow into a talented man, but my daughter, she'll witness the tragedy of women in the era. You see my story play at theatres and folk tales, you'll wonder if Cao Wei deserves me and could Cao Pi be forgiving?

"_Do Three Kingdom ever need any pairing wars….?" Zhang Liao put the question on everyone's faces._

"_If we need one, then there's already no contest. I must realize no pairing can stand a chance against Cao Pi and myself. I truly love Cao Pi and he deserves me, no one else," Zhen Ji glared at Zhang Liao to keep him from not bring up Diao Chan x Zhang Liao against the duo._

I'm afraid in reality; Cao Pi x Zhen Ji was at the very bottom tier. A pairing war between that and the others in Dynasty Warriors is inevitable though. Hmm, now if anyone wants Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji or Cao Zhi x Zhen Ji or any other man I paired, it's up to that Japanese company. The Japanese originally acknowledged Wei since the envoy after Himiko's unification of Japan. Well, they did put some interaction between myself and Zhang He.

"_My wife and I can complete!" Ma Chao came to Shu pairings defense._

"_Hahahaah! You left your first wife for dead idiot," Cao Pi clapped and laugh so hard at Xi Liang's number one knucklehead general._

Wang Si's plot with Zhao Ang I've heard was horrible. I could understand how close Ma Chao and Lady Yang were after the Battle of Tong Gate.

"_So that's how it is……" Zhao Yun got up and walked to Zhen Ji._

"……" _Cao Pi chance his face of amusement, to a serious glare_.

Finally, my hero had enough listening to all that garbage I forced out.

"_If this is the true meaning of love, savior it by all means. After all, it takes one rich woman and one rich man to form love by being in a favorable position and being there for each other," Zhao Yun said._

But it isn't in reality and you of all people know that! What the hell does Cao Pi take me for Zhao Yun?!

"_You wish you had someone like Zhen Ji. Care to explain on Lady Fan or did you really ditch her?" Cao Pi gave a mischief look at his rival._

Oh Heavens, this is why the novel wants to make Zhao Yun a hypocrite about women and true love. This Lady Fan woman was a beauty like me and her former husband who was the lord of Gui Yang before Zhao Fan had passed away. How do we compare the first meeting between Cao Pi and myself to Zhao Yun and Lady Fan?

"_If I had ditched her, Tong and Guang wouldn't have any child support, so I adopted them thanks to…them" Zhao Yun pointed at Zhuge Liang and the hole in the window that is Liu Bei after Sun Shang Xiang punched him out of the Koei building._

"_So, it takes those men nagging or their consult to support that woman's two boys and take the city. How could that complete with us?" Cao Pi crossed his arms waiting for the point._

Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang are obviously Anti Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji Cao Pi. Those men I've come to suspect manipulating Zhao Yun, using him for their own fortunes. What kind of friends could insult Zilong's hardships and sympathzation with women?! The history wants us to believe that Zhao Yun felt in love at first sight with Lady Fan much like Cao Pi with me. Wouldn't Zilong have fallen in love with me like that before I was taken into Yuan Shao's hordes after Gongsun Zan's fall!?

"_Lady Fan a woman I barely know compare to Lady Zhen who is a woman you barely know. Lady Fan was a former wife of a dead lord, Zhen Ji's the same, and does that make sense in competition?" Zhao Yun asked_.

And…

"_You're referring to my reasons in life looking for the perfect woman by taking a beauty from another man. Going to war for a woman is one thing, gaining influence is another. Compare to you, your influence don't compare to mine, but that woman on the other hand is questionable compare to Zhen Ji," Cao Pi twitched his left eyebrow figuring out what all this proves._

He would have gotten married sooner if that "Perfect" woman or literally "Perfect" girl exist in his early life, dumbass! I'm about to cry….Cao Pi is confusing Zhao Yun on the definition of love. I do recall from my brother Zhen Yan how people tried to oppose Yuan Shao at the beginning and Zilong did as much to raise an army at Zhending and guess what, he's the leader of that militia to assist Gongsun Zan against Yuan Shao. How's that for influence?

"_I can't believe this meeting is trying to encourage pairing wars in a despicable era!! So, if Zhen Ji's feelings for Cao Pi were very true, the Cao family's fortune, the Han dethronement, and rich people are the only things worth acknowledging in Chinese society!! Hell even we're forced to acknowledge Qin Shihuang Di as the ideal world government to rule us all!" Zhao Yun became livid and the Lonely Dragons in the other room could know what is pissing Zilong off._

It never makes me happy to see history repeat itself. Never could have been more embarrassed than the dire consequences that affect my relationship with Cao Pi. He was so immature back then when he felt in love. I didn't feel the same way honestly. Zhao Yun your life isn't worst than mine…..honest.

"_Hehehe, she falls in love with you because look at what you are, a handsome man! Cool, well build, and fights!" Cao Pi laughed at his rival's confusion on love._

That's stereotyped…..

"_........." Zhen Ji finally got Zhao Yun open to challenge Cao Pi on love, just as she planned for this meeting._

I should cry now because Zhao Yun must endure the stereotyped portrayal of himself based on the novel, being cluelessly a dud when it comes to love and women.

"_Is that all I'm good for to get a woman to fall in love with me?" Zhao Yun glared at Cao Pi waiting for his opinion on it._

Hell no! Historically, you're good at EVERYTHING. It's hard to comprehend and acknowledge when you're in the losing side Zilong. That's the flaw of your historical biography Chen Shou wrote. The unclarification of who you really are compare to this dumbass spoiled Emperor Fodder here. Cao Pi an extremely jealous man and only you can prove he's mediocre. Oh wait, Koei already made you mediocre in the games, Zhao Yun because of Zhuge Liang and the Oath brothers storywise.

"_You fight, you break through countless soldiers, show that never ending chivalry well, but your qualities are limited after all. It appears that woman isn't much of a pairing threat to Zhen Ji and myself. Kind of a shallow relationship you got there Zilong. I feel bad for your taste in women. Zhen Ji here knows my taste in women and I'm the right guy for her," Cao Pi smirked._

So what does that make ours historically, Cao Pi? In Dynasty Warriors, I can understand, but historically?? And do you think Zhao Yun's proud of what he's doing to drag the Imperial Uncle all the way to the capital to reinstate Emperor Xian's responsibilities and control of the Imperial Court from the Cao family? There bound to be hardships on the relationship between Zhao Yun and Liu Bei……

"_My qualities, limited? Care to elaborate or do I have to get something out of my personality to become interesting for a romance relationship with a woman? Fair enough, Zhen Ji's confession just shows the best kind of love is for a man to give her everything she wanted," Zhao Yun then walk out to the door not before he gave one final glance at Zhen Ji, "If that's true love, then I call it bullshit!!"_

If I never knew people like Zilong, Lu Zhi, the Black Mountain Bandits, Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, then I wouldn't have followed the path of virtue and righteous then die at the hands of the usurper I've married. In Dynasty Warriors, those feelings for Cao Pi shown the lie that I never truly cared of the hardships occur with the commoners, the Yellow Turban Rebellion my father struggled as a RICH MAN the people loathed during that period, and the Han Dynasty crisis. Even what happened to people like Empress Fu, Cao Zhi's friends, and Xun Yu. The abdication of Emperor Xian didn't change anything how the poor people feel towards rich people. So good is bad and bad is good.

"_Looks like we won the pairing wars Zhen Ji. Thank you for revealing your confession," Cao Pi smiled._

No shit Sherlock, that's the love you wanted it! I knew how cruel, petty, and greedy you truly are behind that masked cute pretty boy acting falsely heroic. By the way, I was never in any Three Kingdoms animes because of you, my influence was ignorable because of you, and my beauty was loathed because of you….

"_Hey Zhu Rong and I can complete with Zhen Ji and Cao Pi," Meng Huo said and everyone look at him like he must be joking._

"_Meng Huo, shut the hell up….!" Zhu Rong growled._

I wish I was a 'mindless' savage because that's the easy way out of the civil, tragic life of Han Chinese women. Zhu Rong got nice abs and a muscled bun. Marvelous! I want to be like that if I were reincarnated.

Anyway, this meeting is over. I have to talk it over with Zhao Yun on all this and I know he's upset with me too because none of this is necessary. Everyone knows my relationship with Cao Pi and Cao Wei in general is biased…..


End file.
